


Crank up the heat fella

by Faolan_Orion



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sheamus, Dominance, Dominant Bottom, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I use Austin instead of Xavier, Lube, M/M, Needy sheamus, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Xaiver is cesaro's friend, top cesaro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faolan_Orion/pseuds/Faolan_Orion
Summary: Cesaro wants to bring back the spark in his and Sheamus' sex life so he takes Xaivers advice and deprives Sheamus of sex. Sheamus doesn't like this.I just wanted an excuse to write needy Sheamus~





	Crank up the heat fella

"I just don't know what to do anymore, it's like sex is just a repetitive chore at this point." Cesaro said in a troubled sigh; Austin (Xavier) nodding.

 

"It sounds like you guys need to spice it up in the bedroom." Austin sipped at his cappuccino.

 

"I've tried! Sheamus is very traditional; he's not really much for toys and he thinks role play is childish and dumb." Austin hummed in acknowledgement.

 

"Alright, I see what you mean." Austin held a finger to his chin "have you tried holding off?"

 

"Holding off?"

 

"Yeah you know, like, not having sex for a long time so when you do it packs punch." Cesaro sipped at his coffee letting the once hot beverage dance on his tongue as he thought it over.

 

"I never really thought of that...alright, I'll try it."

 

"Cool, you're welcome" Austin scrapped the last of the ice into his mouth with the straw.

 

"Though, you know Sheamus isn't going to like this he's like a damn jack rabbit." Austin choked on his drink.

 

"Alright dude, unneeded information." Cesaro laughed.

 

The first couple of days were easy enough, cesaro would make excuses to not be alone with Sheamus as to not to fall for temptation and easily burned off the extra steam with harder work-outs. It wasn't until a full week in that he finally started to see the side affects of his decison. Sheamus was alot more agitated and easy to anger lately, he'd spend copious amounts at the gym and was become alot more sensitive to Cesaros touches, even just pat on the back or shoulder he seemed to lean into.

 

**Two weeks in**

 

Cesaro was walking back to the locker room after just having a match, him and Sheamus had just gotten off the ring together and he was already no where to be found, Cesaro shrugged and thought that he just went to the bathroom or something and proceeded down the hall, stretching his arms when he was suddenly caught off guard by two hands pulling him into an abandon office. Cesaro struggled in the strangers grasp until he heard the all to familiar Irish accent.

 

"Sheamus?" Cesaro grunted as he was shoved against the wall.

 

"You've been ignoring me." Sheamus practically growled.

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! Now you listen here Fella you're going to fuck me right here right now or you're gonna feel what the under side of my boot feels like." Cesaro smirked, intresting what a couple of days of no sex can bring out of an unruly Irish man.

 

Sheamus smashed their lips together, teeth clashing, as he hungrily devoured what he so greatly craved. Cesaro was happy that they had yet to change into their normal attire as his hand hovered over the others abs; his thumb tracing small circles on the other's hip as their tongues battled for dominance.

 

Sheamus gasped for air as Cesaro pulled away, a string of siliva connecting them, as he moved down to nip and kiss at his neck. The hand that was massaging the others hip lowered to brush against Sheamus' half hard cock that twitched aching for attention.

 

" Go faster will ya." Sheamus grunted making Cesaro chuckle at how needy he sounded. Cesaro shoved his hand into Sheamus' trunks and began pumping, his thumb sliding over the sensitive head, sheamus gasping in response.

 

Sheamus rasped, his tongue swiping over dry lips as his hands roamed Cesaro's body. His hand driven by pure lust as it drifted down cesaro's lower stomach and into the others trunks as well. Both pumping and rutting against each other in an animalistic feral need to cum.

 

"I need you inside me." Sheamus gasped

 

Pulling away from Cesaro's callused hands. Cesaro continuing to slowly pump at his twitching cock as he saw sheamus put the empty office desk to good use. He leaned against the desk putting on a show for the horny swiss man in the corner.  Cesaro grinned something evil as he strutted towards sheamus who was slightly swaying is ass in anticipation like a cat in heat. Cesaro coming to a sudden realization.

 

"I don't have any lube." Cesaro said, Sheamus as if on cue pulling out a small bottle out of seemingly no where

 

"Did you have this all planned out?" Cesaro grinned, wanting to burst into laughter but decided against it because he didn't want to ruin the mood.

 

" You don't just leave the celtic warrior with no sex for almost three weeks and not expect be prepared for an unexpected shag." Cesaro lost control at that point laughing at the top his lungs, his chest rumbling. Sheamus huffed.

 

" shut up and get over here." Sheamus out stretched a hand. Cesaro walking over; still chuckling as he came to a halt in front of the man, Sheamus wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him down. "Now put the bottle to good use fella."

 

Cesaro grinned as grabbed the small bottle from sheamus' grasp, flipping the cap open, and pouring a generous amount on his fingers. He coated each digit before letting his index finger rim around the sensitive tight muscle, slowly pushing in once the other man was acquainted. Sheamus groaned as Cesaro slowly pumped, working his finger until he was able to easily slip in another digit. Sheamus was in utter bliss, his eyes clouded in lust, and his hips buckling with every pump of Cesaro's fingers.

 

"Keep going like that and I'm gonna cum before you even get the chance to fuck me." Sheamus grunted, Cesaro responding by slowly pulling out his fingers. Sheamus took this time to try and regain the breath he didn't even know he was holding until he realized his lungs hurt and his mind was fuzzy.

 

Cesaro grabbed the half empty bottle of lube and poured the rest of it onto his cock. Sheamus licked his lips as he saw Cesaro spread the liquid from the base to the tip. Sheamus wrapped his legs around Cesaro's hips to pulled him closer. Cesaro aligning himself with sheamus; getting really to give him exactly what he had been begging for the entire night. Suddenly Austin's words came to mind and he grinned like a Cheshire cat. Cesaro pulled away tucking his fully hard cock back into his trunks; awkwardly because of the lube. And walked out leaving a confused, horny, and angry Irish man alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, denied. Trust that sheamus will have his revenge.


End file.
